


A Dagger full of love

by minoki



Category: Mythology - Fandom, Norse Mythology, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoki/pseuds/minoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confrontation between Thor and Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dagger full of love

With great distaste he looked down towards his…companion…friend…brother? His enemy, who so righteous and virtuous, spoke more lies then the supposed “God of Lies” ever had done. The enemy stood, every fiber of his being exuded false pretenses, and he spoke of friendship, good, evil, protection and love. But action spoke louder than any words, and all that he had every shown was greed, arrogance, and animosity. 

“This is for your protection Loki.” His enemy had stated softly while clasping chains onto his arms and gagging his mouth.

“You are my brother I love you!” His enemy had yelled at him, while gripping him tight, fingers like snakes around his neck.

“You should not have done something so foolish brother, this is for your own good.” His enemy had told him eons ago as the man sewed his lips shut.

With every word spoken he contradicted himself, he had spoken with love but his actions were of hatred. Now, there he knelt, Almighty Thor brought to the knees clutching the fragile broken body of the mortal woman he loved. Her life blood seeping to the ground, flowing through Thor’s massive hands as he tried to slow the bleeding; the choked gasp filling the air, as her blood filled her mouth. The desperate look in her eyes as she fought for her life, hands clasped tightly onto Thor. He could not do anything now. It was too late, and with a final gasp Thor watched on, grief apparent on his face as she slipped away, body sagging and eyes glassy. Through it all Loki watched on satisfaction in his features.

With speed unusual to Thor, he flew to Loki grabbing onto him and shoving him hard against a wall, before pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. “How could you!”  
“Quite easily, with a dagger-“Loki answered before he was knocked again to the wall, Thor’s arms pinning him down.

“That is not what I asked you! You conniving snake!” Thor growled, red in face, anger rolling off him like waves. “All I have ever done for you! And this is how you repay me? With a death of a loved one!! Jane was innocent, and I protected you Loki, I loved you!”

With that statement he clutched Loki tighter around the arms, strong enough to leave bruises for months. Loki only laughed with joy, madness dancing around his eyes, as he looked at Thor with impossible glee. “What madness has possessed you Loki!”

With a strangled gasp he started “What else dear Thor! What else, other than love?” Loki laughed again. “Love for Asgard; love for a false family, love for a true family and you my dear, love for a so called brother!”

“Once again you speak lies! Love would cause no such evil!” Thor yelled at him, his fingers squeezing so tightly it could break bones. 

“Oh slow witted, foolish Thor, I do not speak lies! I never spoke lies, only the truths that people would not readily accept.” Loki told Thor slowly, before he vanished into thin air. Surprising Thor as he reappeared behind him, but before Thor could react, the wall morphed and grabbed Thor’s limbs, pulling him back to the stone wall and locking him into place. A cloth appeared and wrapped itself around Thor’s mouth, shutting his protest. “What is hate dear Thor but love in disguised. For no one could feel true hatred, if they never had loved first and continue to love… From the deepest desire often come the deadliest hate (1)”

Loki took out his small dagger positing the tip to a weak point in Thor’s armour. He looked up to meet Thor’s eyes. “I wanted you to know how it felt Thor, your love, your families love, what it does to me. The pain it causes me and everything I hold dear. I want to shatter your heart and make you die in agony.”

He stabs him roughly and quickly, pulling out the dagger as he watched the blood start to flow. He strikes again and again, in different weak spots in the armour, painful but not deadly. A choked gasp escapes Thor; his face slightly drains in colour. Loki brings a hand to his cheek, rubbing away a stray tear. “I would have your life Thor, but it is not mine to take. That is someone else’s destiny.”

With that final word, Loki disappears, grim but pleased. The morphed walls go back to its original state and lets Thor fall to the ground, metres away from Jane’s own dead body. He clutches his wounds as he gasp “Loki” before finally falling unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) A quote from Socrates
> 
> Just something i wrote while on break at work :) ahah been craving a tougher Loki, who didn't give in, since all i've read so far is a Loki who is "lacking conviction"... there are of course exception to the rules.
> 
>  
> 
> please review :)


End file.
